Problème d'être aussi rapide que le temps
by Kaeliss
Summary: Sena (f) alias Eyeshield 21 deviens le joueur le plus rapide au monde. Cependant elle n'avait pas prévu un voyage dans le passé à cause de cela. Elle se retrouve au Japon au moment ou. Quoi! il y a deux Sena ? Oui elle rencontre son elle du passer, enfin du présent maintenant. Elle devra chercher un moyen de retourner dans son temps, tout en essayant de ne pas changer l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Le manga Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une fanfiction faite par un fan pour les fans._

**Problème d'être aussi rapide que le temps.**

**Chapitre 1: Perdu**

_«Madame et Monsieur, bienvenue pour ce match que vous attendez tous, j'en suis sûr. Il s'oppose aux Armadios de San Antonio à l'équipe du diable Cats de San Francisco. Dans chaque équipe ce trouve une vedette qui ont fait leur preuve dans le football américain. Vous connaissez leur nom, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici l'un des As. Arborant le numéro 21, elle a fait ses preuve avec sa vitesse et en combattant avec des joueurs plus grand qu'elle. Plus rapide que le son, plus rapide que la lumière, je vous le dis, EYESHIELD 21! »_

Au même moment, une ombre s'avance en grande vitesse vers le terrain, dans l'espace de 5 secondes, elle se retrouve au centre, s'arrête en regardant avec détermination son adversaire près de sortir d'un moment à l'autre des coulisses . Alors que la foule l'acclame, elle peut sentir l'adrénaline ce propager à mesure que cette personne fait son entrée. Elle a toujours voulu battre cet homme, pour elle c'était le moment de lui rendre.

Perdu dans ses penser, elle a rater les présentation. Retournant vers son équipe, elle laisse traîner un regard inquiet sur la personne qu'elle redoute.

« _Set, Hut! Cabane ! L'engagement à été fait, Sena a gagné le ballon et a marqué, cependant elle a été surprise par l'astuce l'employer par l'adversaire. Elle se remet rapidement de son état de confusion et accélère encore pour déjoué toutes prévisions._

_Ces à ce moments-là, qu'elle entre dans une sphère ou elle seul peut voir un monde au ralenti. Vu que c'était le début du match elle avait encore son énergie pour accélérée de nouveau, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait avant et cela dans le but de conserver son endurance._

_Si je ne dépasse pas mes limites, je n'arriverais jamais à le battre. Désoler mes jambes mais vous allez devoir supporter cette torture. C'est toi qui m'a appris et je compte bien gagner la partie mental du match avec ce Touchdown._

Sena ce propulse à une vitesse jamais atteinte auparavant, alors que sa sphère dévoile un chemin de lumière. En pensant qu'il s'agit du chemin habituel lui menant vers son but, elle le prend sans hésiter. Aveuglé par la lumière, elle ferme les yeux pour ouvrir dans un paysage familier.

«Quoi?! »Dit-elle en ralentissant petit à petit sur un chemin longeant une rivière. Elle regarde autour d'elle «Mais c'est le chemin de Deimon ... pourquoi suis-je au Japon? »Sena était confus.

_Pas de panique Sena, essaye d'être logique, j'ai forcement une hallucination soit ça ou je suis en train de rêve. Peut-être que je suis évanouie en plein match à cause d'un choc, je ne vois que ça._

Sena souffle un coup. Elle se pince pour se réveiller, mais découvre que cela lui faisait mal. «Pas possible, je ressens de la douleur.» Sena enlève son casque pour regarder le paysage familier. Bien que perdu dans l'incompréhension de sa situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nostalgie. Son casque à la main, en regardant son reflet dans la visière elle se dit. «C'est un peu comme un retour aux sources. Sena avance sur le chemin menant jusqu'à chez ses parents. Elle ne les a pas vus depuis la nouvelle année. Lorsqu'elle était venue, elle se disputait avec eux sur un potentiel. Omiai * avec les fils d'un collègue à son père.

Sena n'avait pas encore penser au mariage, pour elle tout tournait autour du football américain.

«J'espère qu'ils ne vont plus insister sur ça. »Dit-elle en regardant sa maison familiale. Elle a passé la porte et a pris la clé de rechange dans le pot de fleur pour ouvrir la porte.

«Okaerinasai *! »Dit la mère depuis la cuisine. Sena sent tout de suite la chaleur de cette accueil.

_Elle doit croire que c'est Papa qui rentre. Je vais lui faire la surprise ..._

Pensa Sena en souriant comme un diable bat. A l'instant où elle enlève ces chaussures dans l'allée, elle entend la porte s'ouvrira à nouveau.

_Tiens! Papa rentre tôt ..._

En se retournant vers la porte elle vu alors l'improbable. il s'agissait de son propre visage mais en plus jeune, c'était comme si on lui avait montré une photo à l'époque du lycée grandeur nature.

Son double plus jeune se fige également en voyant une jeune femme lui ressemblant dans un uniforme de Rudby.

«Qui êtes vous? »Dit-elle. Stupéfaites l'autre rendue honnêtement «Euh ...? Je suis toi. Mais ... c'est ... »L'autre continue bouche bée« impossible! »Alors qu'ils restèrent là dans l'incompréhension, Mihae alla voir se qui se passe.

«Qu'est-ce que tu attends Sena pour entr ...», Voyant deux personnes qui ressemblent à sa fille dans l'allée.

«Maman! »Dit les deux Sena au même moment l'air paniqué. En analysant la situation, il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen, recourir à la solution anti-panique, elle s'évanouit.

Les deux Sena s'avancent près de leur mère paniquée, alors que plus jeune hésite à faire quelque chose, la Sena adulte prit les devants.

«Pour l'instant nous verrons plus tard le problème de double »La Sena plus jeune acquiesça.

Après s'être occupée de leur mère, les deux Sena pourrait enfin parler calmement. La plus âgé c'était changer avec des vêtements de sa mère, les vêtement de son double étaient beaucoup trop court pour elle. La plus jeune profita pour faire du thé pour son invité qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Se retrouvant en tête à tête, Sena plus âgés prend la parole. «Pour commencer, je suppose que les présentations sont nécessaires. Je suis Sena Kobayakawa, j'ai 25 ans et je suppose que je suis ton futur. »

La jeune femme était de nouveau choqué, alors de manière hésitante il a été posé pour lui.

«Du future? ... Comment c'est possible ...? »La jeune adulte a répondu ironiquement.

«Je ne sais pas, j'étais en plein match quand ça c'est passé. Au début je ne savais même pas que j'avais voyager dans le passer. Je me retrouve sur le chemin de Deimon au Japon au lieu d'être en Amérique. Rien que cela m'avait désorienté. Mais j'ai vu dans ma chambre ... enfin dans ta chambre le calendrier et c'est là que je suis aperçue que j'étais retourner dans le passer. »

«J'ai du mal ... à croire ... N..Non pas que tu es moi, ... mais que dans 11 ans… je serai en Amérique à jouer au rudby ... Je suis petite est faible ... Je suis même inti ... enfin tu vois. Je ne me sens pas capable de faire un sport comme le rugby »Dit la petite Sena les yeux baissés.

«Tu ne devrais pas être si pessimiste, as tu oublié les enseignements de Riku. Tu n'as pas encore rencontré cette personne, mais crois moi elle va changé ta vie à 180 degrés. »Dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant. La jeune femme regarde avec espoir et admiration. «Dit ... Je peux poser des questions sur mon avenir? »Dit-elle un peu embarrasser.

«Ça ne me dérange pas.» Avec un rire chaleureux, l'adulte avait l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur avec qui parler de ses problèmes et de ses incertitudes.

«Au lycée ... est-ce que j'aurais des amis ... je veux dire ... pas comme ceux du collège ...?»

En se souvenant se ses amis Devil Bat et ses rivaux sur le terrain Sena adulte ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire. «Oui, tu en aura beaucoup. »

Son double souri rassuré, elle pourrait enfin s'impatienter de sa rentré en espérant bien sûr, qu'elle réussisse les examens d'entré. Elle voulait demander à son aîné si elle réussissait mais se ravisa.

«Je ne suis pas rassuré pour les examens, Mamori Neechan* m'aide pour les révisions, mais je ne suis pas toujours confiante. Je suis nul en maths et en anglais. »

«Je peux aider en anglais si tu veux ... par contre ... je suis désolé ... mais les maths restent toujours ... enfin tu vois ...»Dit-elle avec quelque goutte de sueur, l'autre Sena acquiesça. Ce qui déclencha un fou rire à tous les deux.

Après avoir discuté un moment, la mère de Sena se réveil et se rendu au salon pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve. Elle avait bien vu deux Sena, bien que l'une avec des années en plus, elle ne pouvait se tromper.

«Dites-moi ce qui passe ...» Dit-elle un peu vacillante. Ses filles s'occupe d'elle en la laissant s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui préparent une tasse de thé.

Après cela, Sena lui explique sa situation, même si cela relève de la science-fiction, elle ne pouvait que l'accepter avec sa fille plus grande en face d'elle. Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui avait changé, même son caractère était devenu plus mature et confiante. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre de voir que sa fille du présent devienne quelqu'un d'accompli comme elle. Bien qu'elle était curieuse du futur de sa fille, celle-ci a préféré rester secret sur son métier.

La vrai raison de Sena de ne rien dire sur sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'interdise de jouer au football américain. De tout évidence, cela n'aura pas plus d'une certitude. Au final tout était arranger, la Sena du futur dormirait avec celle du présent le temps que tout rentre en ordre.

Mihae se remit à la cuisine qu'elle avait abandonnée depuis quelque temps, à peine une demi-heure plus tard plus tard Shuuma le père de Sena arriva à la maison.

«Tadaima *!»

«Okaerinasai » répond la mère.

Après avoir embrassé sa femme, Shuuma repéra une vaisselle supplémentaire placer sur la table.

«Tiens comme c'est rare, nous avons un invité? »Dit-il. Mihae regarde son mari avec un sourire un peu exaspéré. «Je t'en parlerais après que tu te sois changer. »Sguuma un peu curieux alla se changer. Il aperçoit dans les escaliers, sa fille qui salut un peu gêné. Après s'être changé dans sa chambre il revient pour s'apercevoir sa fille dans les escaliers.

«Sena, pourquoi attends-tu dans les escaliers?» Celle ci se tourne et lui répond. «Hein?! Ah bonjour papa! »Dit-elle avec un sourire. Son père penche la tête «Est-ce que ça va Sena? »

«Hein?! Euh… oui, pourquoi? Dit-elle perplexe.

«Tu m'as dit deux fois bonjour. Tu dois être fatigué. »Sena compris ce qu'il se passe mais ne dit rien. Pour ce genre d'explication, il devait voir de lui même. En rentrant au salon avec sa fille, Shuuma se fige en voyant une autre Sena à table.

«Qu'est-ce que? Dit-il en regardant à côté de lui. Il regarde les deux Sena en alternance, même s'il pouvait voir quelque différence sur le physique, elles étaient presque identiques.

«Est-ce que je vois double? Il y a deux Sena. »Dit-il.

Mihae sourit en regardant le choc de son mari, puis vint aider. «Bien chéri assis toi, Sena va tout expliquer encore une fois. »

À la fin du repas, toute la famille allèrent au lit, Sena dormit sur le futon des invité à attendre qu'ils trouvent une solution. Après une embrouille au dîner quant à savoir comment les dissocier par leur nom. La plus âgé propose de se faire appeller Es pour le diminutif de Eyeshield. Le public la souvent appelé comme cela pour l'encourager. Pas que ses parents le sache. La plus jeune garderais son nom pour ne pas embrouiller les proches.

De plus, ce qu'ils avaient convenu était de cacher l'existence de Es considéré comme une anomalie dans ce monde. Shuuma voulait protéger son bébé, qu'elle vienne du future ou pas, elle sera toujours sa fille. Es regarde le calendrier sur le bureau et dit.

«Dans deux semaines. Je suis impatient de vous revoir les amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Problème d'être aussi rapide que le temps.**

**Chapitre 2: Gagner **

Le lendemain matin Es se réveille avant l'alarme par habitude. Elle regarde autour d'elle et aperçoit sa chambre du Japon. En se levant de son futon elle remarque Sena, son elle du passé endormis dans son lit.

_Ce n'était pas un rêve, je suis vraiment dans le passé._

Pensa Es en se glissant en dehors de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle remit son uniforme de football américain sans les protections dans la salle de bain. Ensuite se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour commencer son jogging du matin. Avant qu'elle met ses chaussures, elle se souvient de la discussion d'hier avec ses parents et Sena.

_Sena...euh Es, je ne veux pas que le monde extérieur te voit. Tout le monde trouverais étrange de voir deux Sena, surtout les proches de notre famille._

Es recule en regardant la porte d'entré devant elle. Prise au dépourvue et hésitante sur l'impossibilité de s'entraîner, elle réfléchis longuement une solution. Après avoir vu ses chaussures une idée lui vint, elle se dirige vers le placard de Sena pour prendre son casque. En le mettant, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre des regards des autres.

Elle se mit à courir tout le long des chemins familier jusqu'à arriver près du pond de Deimon, alors qu'elle rêvassait sur les souvenirs du passé Es n'avait pas vu qu'une personne s'approchait d'elle dans le sens opposé. C'est en détectant le danger qu'elle remarqua ces yeux la transpercé du regard.

Elle commence à ralentir sa foulé à cause de la surprise mais le regard de l'homme devant elle se mit à rétrécir en signe de défi. Avec un sourire Es compris et accepta l'invitation muette, elle accéléra à une vitesse de 4 secondes en 40 yards. Surpris du soudain booste de vitesse Seijuro Shin lance son Spear Tackle, mais celle ci est dévié par son adversaire qui lance un Devil Huricain.

Après l'échec de son tacle, Shin tente de rattraper le coureur avec son autre bras, mais n'y parvient pas à cause de la différence importante de vitesse entre eux. Surpris et frustré, il n'avait d'autre choix que de regarder avec regret la silhouette s'éloigner.

Shin s'arrête, regardant toujours la direction dans laquelle son premier rival à disparu. Le plus frustrant c'est qu'il ne connaissait même pas le visage de la personne qui la battu. Les seul indices qu'il avait était ce numéro 21 sur son maillot et de sa structure musculaire.

Pendant ce temps, Es rentre de son jogging de bonne humeur grâce à sa rencontre avec son rival. Elle ne s'aperçoit pas que sa mère Mihae était venu dans le couloir inquiète, c'est après avoir enlever ses chaussures qu'elle la remarque et la salua avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Maman ! »

« ...Bonjour ma chérie, où es tu aller si tôt le matin ? »

« Oh,... Je suis juste aller courir. » Dit-elle en cachant son casque derrière son dos.

« Moh...Tu aurais du me prévenir avant, j'ai eu peur en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. »

« Désolé maman de t'avoir fait peur, je te préviendrais la prochaine fois promis. » Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Mihae soupire puis fait plus attention au vêtement de sa fille. « Es...Serais tu par hasard dans un club sportif ? » Es continue de sourire cachant sa panique à sa mère.

« Euh...oui. » A sa réponse, sa mère sourit « Je vois...je suis contente que tu as réussie à trouver quelque chose qui te passionne Sena. J'ai toujours voulu que ma Sena soit plus sûr d'elle et qu'elle se confie à nous quand quelque chose la dérange. Je sais que c'est étrange de dire ça, mais peux tu aider Sena ? » Demande sa mère impuissante.

« Maman...je sais ce que tu fais pour moi et Sena le sait elle aussi, nous ne voulions juste pas te le dire à toi et à papa pour que vous ne vous inquiété pas. Je sais que c'est bête, mais ne t'inquiète pas maman le destin est toujours en marche. Et quitte à être là, j'aimerais donné un petit coup de pouce à mon moi du passé. » Dit-elle pour rassuré sa mère.

« Tu as bien grandis mon bébé... » Répond sa mère en l'enlaçant chaleureusement. Es embarrasser se retire de l'étreinte.

« Désolé maman, je dois puer avec toute cette sueur, je vais me doucher. » Sa mère hocha la tête et répond.

« Ne prend pas trop de temps, le petit déjeuner et presque près. Et après avoir fini ta douche, pourrais tu te réveillé. » Dit-elle en gloussant.

Es se retourne à la plaisanterie de sa mère et fait la moue. « Moh, ...maman... »

Shuma se réveille en entendant les rires de sa fille et de sa femme, il se lève, s'habille et quitte sa chambre. « Vous êtes de bonne humeur ce matin. » Es devant lui sourit « Bonjour papa ! »

« Bonjour Sena...,Bonjour ma chérie.» Dit-il en embrassant Mihae sur le front. « Bonjour Chéri, écoute ça, Es n'arrive pas à réveillé Sena. » Dit-elle en continuant à rigoler, tandis qu'Es rougissait de honte. Son père se mit à rire également puis caresse la tête de sa fille avec bienveillance.

« Allons se n'est pas grave, tu peux toujours t'améliorer. La preuve c'est que tu es débout toi. »

« En effet, j'ai été d'ailleurs surprise que notre Es se réveille toute seul et si tôt le matin pour courir. »

« Es, tu es sortie ce matin ? » Demande son père un peu inquiet. Es hoche la tête « Euh oui, mais ne t'en fait pas papa, j'ai cacher mon visage et en plus il n'y avait personne dans le coin si tôt le matin. » Son père soupire de soulagement, tandis que sa mère se rappelait de la conversation d'hier.

« Mais chéri, tu ne trouve pas que c'est cruel de l'enfermer à la maison, sans rien faire. »

« Je sais ma chérie, mais c'est pour protéger les deux Sena. »

« …. » Mihae réfléchis, essayant de trouver un moyen pour qu'Es puisse avoir un minimum de liberté. Es était mal à l'aise, après tout c'était son problème d'être venu dans le passé. Elle ne voulait pas crée des ennuie à sa famille et encore moins à son elle du passé.

« Maman tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien. » Elle serre ses poings en signe de culpabilité.

« Ma chérie c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, je suis ta mère et je veux être toujours là pour toi. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

En voyant sa femme et sa fille côte à côte, Shuuma trouva une solution. « Peut-être qui si ont fait passer Es pour ta sœur Mihae cela marcherais, tu ne pense pas ? » En entendant cela les deux femmes ce regardent. Mihae hoche la tête « Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, avec un peu de maquillage la ressemblance avec Eri est parfaite. »

Shuuma rectifia « Plus qu'à Eri, elle te ressemble beaucoup chérie. » Puis regarde sa fille « Est-ce que cela te va comme ça Es. Ta tante vis à l'étranger, donc il n'y a pas de problème que tu te fasse passer pour elle ici au japon.» Es hoche vivement la tête contente que tout sois résolu sans trop de problème, elle a même gagner une nouvelle identité.

Alors qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, Sena descend des escaliers en baillant. « Bonjour, maman, bonjour papa... euh bonjour...Sen...euh ».

« Bonjour Sena, appelle moi Eri... » Sena pas toute à fait bien réveillé, hoche la tête puis s'assoie à table. Sa mère lui serre du chocolat chaud dans une tasse. « Tu as finalement fini par te réveillé. » Dit-elle en soupirant. Son père rigola en repensant à la tentative d'Es de la réveillé.

Sena lève un sourcil vers son père. Pourquoi riais t-il se dit-elle ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait du mal à se lever. En buvant sa tasse de chocolat elle s'aperçut finalement qu'Es à changer une nouvelle fois de nom.

« Hein...ce n'était pas Es hier ? » murmura t-elle tout bas. Es ou plutôt Eri maintenant entendis Sena et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Sena connaissait un peu sa tante Eri, la seul chose qu'elle se souvenait d'elle était qu'elle avait de long cheveux noir.

« Cet après midi nous irons au centre commercial pour acheter quelque affaire pour Eri, en même temps nous lui teindrons les cheveux en noir pour éviter de faire le rapprochement avec Sena trop facilement. » Dit Mihae excité d'une journée shopping mère/fille.

A cette lueur dans les yeux de sa mère, Eri frissonna de peur voulant à tout pris échapper à cette corvée, elle regarda à la fois son père qui détourne le regard sur son journal et Sena qui s'enfuit dans les révisions.

Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'abandonner, se consolant avec le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun effet personnel sur elle, à par sa tenu de football américain.

Dans l'après midi comme prèvu, Mihae et Eri se trouve au centre commercial, dans un salon de coiffure ou une coiffeuse prenait soin des cheveux d'Eri. Sa mère s'était absenté durant le processus de coloration pour lui acheter quelque nécessité. Eri s'ennuyait de la longue attente, finalement par miracle elle découvrit un catalogue se rapportant au football américain.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi un tel magasine serait parmi ceux des magasines de mode. Elle le pris et le feuilleta, pour ainsi faire passer le temps. Elle se rend vite compte à cause d'un son familier que le magasine n'était pas là par hasard.

« Kekeke, faites comme d'hab et malheur à vous si vous vous louper. » Menaça un client à l'homme se trouvant à l'accueil du salon de coiffure.

_Pourquoi est-il là ? De tout les endroits possible..._

Un coiffeur viens s'occuper de lui en priorité sur l'ordre du patron et lui demande de s'installer sur levier. Eri tente par tout les moyens de se cacher dans le magasine mais ne réussit pas à cacher sa nervosité. Elle connaissait bien Hiruma pour savoir que si quelque chose l'intrigue, il est près à remuer terre et ciel pour en connaître les secrets. Elle devait essayer temps bien que mal de ne pas attiré son attention.

Après quelque minutes Hiruma s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle, il repéra tout de suite ce qu'elle tenait dans ces mains et leva un sourcil interrogative quant à la personne qui lisait le magasine.

Au moment ou il voulait poser des questions à la jeune femme, celle ci est diriger vers levier par un coiffeur. Cela à irriter Hiruma mais ne fit rien, car il avait le temps pour parler avec elle. Eri était soulager d'être sauvé par le coiffeur, elle avait l'impression qu'Hiruma la fusillait du regard depuis le début.

Malheureusement ce n'était que pour une courte période, car elle revenait vite à son fauteuil après avoir fini la coloration. Le coiffeur se mit à couper ces cheveux de sorte qu'il la rendent plus mature et moins négligé. A cette instant même ou Hiruma commence une conversation avec elle, son corps devient gelé.

« Tu t'intéresse au football américain, je ne me trompe pas ? » Avait-il dit en pointant le magasine devant elle.

Pour se calmer et contré les yeux d'Hiruma, Eri se regarde dans le miroir, essayant de garder son sang froid. « Je...euh ...non...pas vraiment. » Dit-elle en se maudissant de sa mauvaise habitude de bégayer quand elle ment.

« Tu n'as pas à me mentir, pour te dire seul toi ou moi peuvent comprendre ce qui est écrit dans le magasine. Quand je t'ai vu tu était à la pages 6 donc je peux supposer que tu as une certaine connaissance sur le sujet. »

Eri regarde de plus près le magasine et voulu se cogner la tête pour ne pas avoir remarquer que le magasine était en anglais en plus d'être l'un de ce qui parle de stratégie de jeu dans les matchs officiel. Pourquoi avait-elle même continué sa lecture lorsque Hiruma est arrivé. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas penser au magasine, trop concentré au danger de son ancien capitaine.

« Et ne m'ignore pas...je veux simplement tromper mon ennuie pendant que chui là. » Dit-il en faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

« Euh...oui... j'aime beaucoup le football américain. » Dit-elle en souriant rêveuse du terrain où elle peux courir et se glisser à travers la défense adverse. Hiruma sourit également, au début de la journée il était dégoutté de devoir passer son après midi chez le coiffeur au lieu de s'entraîner. Cependant il ne pouvait pas laisser ces racines noir prendre de l'ampleur tout comme la longueur de ces cheveux devenait difficile à faire tenir avec le gèle. Il était bien partie pour s'emmerder pendant des heures, mais au final, il eu une agréable surprise.

Quelqu'un qui était intéresser par son sport favori en plus de comprendre les stratégies de jeu qui était sur son magasine.

« D'après toi qu'elle stratégie de jeu l'équipe des Eagles doit mettre en place pour une équipe comme les Raiders.» interrogea Hiruma.

Eri hésitait à donner son avis mais regarde tout de même le magasine pour en savoir plus sur les Raiders et sur les joueurs des Eagles. En lisant elle répondit sans savoir à la question d'Hiruma.

« Les Raiders est une équipe qui met l'accent sur leur défense, grâce à leur linebacker Erwin qui peux soulever 180 kilos, ils peuvent repousser le mur adverse. Ce qu'il faux aux Eagles c'est une puissance offensif. Leur avantage et qu'Erwin court le 40 yard en seulement 5 secondes, plutôt lent pour un joueur pro. Si le running-back ou le receveur arrive à passer Erwin alors c'est là que prend en compte les compétences du quaterback pour les duper. Pendant ce temps les joueur de ligne devrons crée un chemin pour le porteur du ballon. Les Raiders ne font que compter que sur un seul joueur, une vrai équipe doit compter sur l'ensemble des joueurs et non sur leur As. » Dit-elle en critiquant la façon de penser des Raiders.

Hiruma était bouche bée, il voulait seulement la tester un peu sur le sujet. Au lieu de cela, il ne pouvait pas dire mieux sur ce commentaire. Cette surprise inattendu le fit rigolé comme jamais, trop absorbé par la conversation qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passé. Le coiffeur avait déjà fini la coupe d'Eri, Hiruma était un peu mécontent que cela n'a pas duré longtemps.

« Voila c'est terminé Mademoiselle, comment vous trouver ? » Demande le coiffeur en plaçant un miroir derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse voir le résultat de derrière.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est très jolie j'ai du mal à me reconnaître. » Dit-elle un peu rouge. Hiruma sourit et taquina pour voir si elle pouvait devenir encore plus rouge. « ça te va très bien. » Dit-il.

Au lieu d'avoir la réaction attendu, Eri se fige de surprise puis se repris en lui souriant. « Merci Hiruma-san. » Dit-elle, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire que le diable de Deimon la complimentait. Alors qu'elle se leva de son siège, Hiruma leva un sourcil. « Comment connais tu mon nom ? »

Elle le regarde avec peur et c'est pour la première fois depuis son voyage dans le passé qu'elle rencontre les yeux d'Hiruma. Ceux ci analysait chaque partie d'elle minutieusement, c'est alors que sa mère l'interpella.

« Eri, tu as fini ? Waw tu lui ressemble vraiment comme ça. Et c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant, tu devrais prendre plus soin de tes cheveux chérie. »

Eri hoche la tête à sa mère près à s'enfuir à tout moment, elle salua tout de même son capitaine avant de partir. Hiruma n'avait pas trop pris à cœur le fait qu'elle connaissait son nom, après tout elle aurait très bien pu le savoir en écoutant les coiffeurs dire son nom. Mais il l'avait bien ressentie, elle avait peur de lui, pas que cela soit inhabituel pour lui. Il était réputé en tant que diable à Deimon. A par cela les seul qui était au courant c'était des gens qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher. En tournant les pages de son cahier noir, Hiruma cherche sur qui pourrait être cette fameuse Eri. Se moquant éperdument que la sortie de son cahier de chantage faisait trembler beaucoup d'employer du salon.

En rentrant du shopping avec sa mère Eri voulait pleuré de sa rencontre avec le quarter-back démoniaque.

_Je suis foutu, je suis sûr qu'il fera des recherche sur moi. Il va découvrir la présence de_ _mon double et que je ne suis pas tata Eri. Il va le savoir... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Problème d'être aussi rapide que le temps.**

**Chapitre 3: Progresser en prévision du changement.**

Eri se lève de son futon en s'étirant, laissant Sena dormir elle était repartie pour courir en survêt qui était l'un des rares vêtements qu'elle a personnellement choisi dans sa garde robe nouvellement acquis. Pendant leur shopping Eri a souffert de devoir porter des tenue à laquelle elle n'était pas habitué et à l'aise.

Mais elle ne pouvais rien dire, car c'était sa mère qui payait pour elle, dotant plus qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à refréné l'excitation de sa mère. Dans tous ce qu'elle lui avait pris, Eri avait refusé catégoriquement les talons et le maquillage. Pour ce consoler sa mère lui a acheter de fausse lunette pensant que cela changerais un peu son apparences.

A la fin de cette journée le cœur d'Eri c'était sentie lourd, pas à cause de la fatigue, ni même de la gêne d'avoir enfiler tend de tenue excentrique. Elle culpabilisait de devoir être un tel fardeau pour ses parents, surtout au niveau des finances.

Elle était une intrus dans cette époque, ils n'avaient pas besoins d'une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir. Le pire dans tous cela, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas les aidé. Elle ne pouvait pas trouvé un travail sans carte d'identité, ni même risqué de compromettre sa propre tante qui est en Amérique.

Alors qu'elle courrait sans s'arrêter dans son esprit elle repense à son capitaine Hiruma Yoichi. C'est lui qui lui a appris le football américain, grâce à lui, elle a réussit à avoir des amis, ainsi que des rivaux.

'Je suis sûr que si je lui en parlais il pourra peut être m'aider...Mais est ce vraiment le moment ? Il est concentré sur la Chrismas Bowl, je ne peux pas toujours compter sur lui à chaque problème que je rencontre. La chrismas Bowl hein... ce serais bien de rejoué avec eux...»

En pensant à cela, elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Ce n'était pas elle qui devait être sur le terrain à porter la visière, mais son elle du passé. Ironiquement elle jalousait son elle du passé pour avoir la possibilité de jouer avec les Devils Bats. Hors, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle n'appartenait plus à cette époque. En repensant à la demande de sa mère, Eri devient déterminer à entraîner Sena pour l'équipe.

_Le tournois du printemps commence peu de temps après la rentré scolaire. D'ici là j'ai environs 3 semaines pour amélioré son endurance et lui apprendre les bases du football américain._

Dans la maison de Kobayakawa, Sena se réveille dans son lit et remarque l'absence d'Eri à ses côtés.

Cela fait deux jours que Eri est apparu, pour le moment rien n'a changer, mais elle avait un pressentiment que le calme n'allais pas duré.

Au moment où, elle descend pour prendre son déjeuner Eri revenait de son footing et la salua.

« Bonjour Sena, tu as bien dormi ? » Disait-elle avec un sourire. Inconsciemment cela faisait frisonner Sena.

« Bonjour, tu es sortie ? Si tôt le matin ?» Demande t-elle en regardant sa jumelle en sueur.

« Oui, je suis partie courir, d'ailleurs tu devrais en faire autant Sena si tu veux survivre au lycée. » Dit-elle en repensant à Cerberos et son maître accros aux flingues.

« Hein ? …. pourquoi... est-ce que je serais encore visé par d'autre intimidateur au lycée. Est-ce pire que ceux du collège ? » Dit-elle effrayé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sena, je suis toujours en vie que je sache. Donc tu n'as pas à tant faire de l'avenir si tu suit mon conseil, tu t'en sortiras mieux que moi. » Dit-elle en souriant largement. Sena hoche la tête avec détermination.

« Bien demain et le jour ou tu passe tes examen, alors après demain ont commencera à courir ensemble, pour l'instant va prendre ton petit déjeuner. » Sena regarde Eri « Et toi...? » « Je reviens après avoir pris une douche, tu peux commencer sans moi. Je serai pas longue. »

Après avoir pris une douche, Eri se rend à table avec sa famille. Comme d'ordinaire Shuuma partie au travail, tandis que sa mère retourne au affaire du ménage. Alors que tout était calme et que Sena et Eri parlait des amis qu'elle se fera dans le futur, une sonnerie vient les interrompre.

Mihae ouvrit la porte pour laisse entrer l'inviter, elle appela quelque seconde plus tard Sena.

« Sena c'est Mamori qui est venu pour tes révisions. » Se qui avait pour effet de faire paniquer les deux jumelle, jusqu'à ce que Eri se rappel qu'elle dois devenir sa tante. Pour dire la vérité, elle n'était pas confiante en son jeu d'acteur, la dernière fois qu'elle devait joué un rôle était en primaire pour joué un arbre, le seul rôle ou elle pouvait être tendu sans pour autant que sa gêne la représentation.

En regardant son double paniqué, son cœur se calme et une étrange détermination s'empara d'elle. Elle devait faire un effort pour son bien et celui de sa famille. Elle pose une main sur l'épaule de Sena pour rassuré sa cadette et attendis que les pas de sa sœur aînée s'approche de sa chambre.

En ouvrant la porte Mamori sourit chaleureusement comme à son habitude en disant « Salut Sena, faisons de notre mieux pour que les examens se passe bien demain.» Après quelque minutes elle se rend compte que hormis sa jeune sœur, il y avait une autre personne très semblable à Sena mais plus âgé à ses côté.

« Bonjour Mamori neechan... Eto...» Dit Sena en bégayant. En voyant cela Eri prend la relève, et se présente à sa sœur. « Bonjour, je suis la tante de Sena chan, je m'appelle Eri Kobayakawa Eri enchanter de te connaître.»

Mamori pris de court regarde la jeune femme devant elle et hoche la tête « Bonjour je suis Anezaki Mamori je suis le sœur spirituel de Sena. Enchanté de vous rencontré Kobyakawa-san.»

En entendant son nom de famille prononcé par sa sœur la rendit tendu « Appel moi Eri, Mamo...A..Anezaki san, c'est plus court...» Dit-elle a Mamori qui la comprend et hoche la tête.

« Nous venons de terminé les révisions pour l'anglais, je te confie la suite pour se qui est des mathématiques alors A...Anezaki san. » Dit-elle en regrettant de ne pas être plus doué que cela pour les bluffs. Elle se faufile hors de la chambre en leur disant qu'elle devait aider sa sœur, espérant trouver refuge au salon près de sa mère.

Pendant ce temps Mamori était intrigué par Eri et questionna Sena en y laissant quelque remarque.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une tante aussi jeune, je me demande quel âge elle a ? En tout cas tu lui ressemble, vous êtes presque identique. Si je ne te connaissait pas j'aurais cru qu'elle est ta grande sœur.

«Ah...oui...tu trouve...» Dit elle en regardant un manuelle nerveusement.

«Tu ne comprend pas quelque chose ?» Dit elle en s'asseyant à la place d'Eri pour l'aider. Quelque minutes plus tard quelqu'un toque à la porte et ouvrit quand Sena l'autorise. Sa mère venait leur apporter des collations se qui a permis à Mamori de poser ses questions.

« Tenez les filles je vous ai apporter de quoi grignoter. »

« Merci madame, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur aussi jeune, elle vous ressemble beaucoup. » Mihae se senti flatter et soulager de voir que la personne la plus proche de Sena n'a pas réussi à démasqué Eri.

« C'est normal, Eri ne vient pas souvent nous rendre visite à cause du fait qu'elle vit au Etat Unis. » Dit Mihae en posant le plateau sur le bureau.

« Je vois, elle doit être courageuse pour vivre dans un pays étranger. Sena tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle d'accord. » Dit-elle. Sena sourit avec ironie « Oui Mamo nee. »

« Bon je te laisse à tes études Sena » dit sa mère en gloussant.

Eri qui était en bas en train de manger des biscuit croustillant, regarde sa mère revenir en rigolant. « Que ce passe t-il ? »

« Ce n'est rien, mais tu dois être soulager Sena, elle ne t'as pas reconnu. » Sena bu du thé puis continua la conversation.

« C'est normal, en tant normal les gens ne penserons pas à des chose surnaturel comme des clowns ou un sosie. A moins qu'ont leur montre de façon explicite la preuve que cela existe. » Puis se tend quand elle se souvient de quelqu'un en particulier.

_Enfin, il y a toujours lui... il peux facilement faire tomber le masque. Par contre je ne sais pas comment il réagira quand il le sera..._

«Qui a t'il tu semble tendu ? » Dit sa mère inquiète pour sa fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien. » dit Eri en posant ses yeux sur les escaliers.

« Pour le moment, je pense que nous devons organisé une fête pour la réussite de Sena. » Dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa mère qui était contente de la nouvelle. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Sena pour ne pas l'influencer sur ces révisions, Eri voulait faire part de la nouvelle à sa mère pour changer de sujet.

Le jour des examens est passé, Eri avait commencer à entraîner Sena sur son endurance. Elle ne voulait surtout pas ce voir et la voir s'écrouler après avoir couru une seul fois le 40 yards en 4,2 secondes. Elle voulait donner plus de défis à Shin en plus de sauver Sena de ces placage meurtrier.

Pour commencer Eri montra à Sena un chronomètre, comme Kurita l'avait fait pour elle, elle calcule les 40 yards et demande à Sena de courir aussi vite que possible d'un point à un autre. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur la ligne d'arriver Eri regarde le cadran affichant 5 secondes. Elle soupire car Sena n'y mettait pas toute sa vitesse, elle ne courrait pas pour sa vie.

'Comment faire ? Je me connais, je sais qu'à cette époque je courrais à fond pour fuir le danger. Cerberos n'est pas là, je vais devoir faire avec ce que j'ai. »

Sena s'approche d'Eri timidement « Est ce que j'ai bien fais...?» Eri secoue la tête et lui dit directement. « Tu ralentis avant d'avoir passer la ligne, essaye de courir sans ralentir jusqu'à ce que tu franchis les 40 yard. je sais que tu peux mieux faire. »

Sena hoche la tête et repart au point de départ, elle se prépare puis cours avec plus de motivation. A la fin de la ligne, elle est essouffler et regarde Eri avec espoir. Dans ses mains le chrono lui montre 4,3 secondes, Eri sourit et dit. « 4,3 secondes c'est beaucoup mieux, tu as bien fait Sena. » Celle ci ce réjouit.

« Cependant tu n'as pas d'endurance et je sais que tu peux encore aller plus vite si tu te sens en danger. » Sena ne comprend pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Pour le moment on va juste travail sur ça, ton objectif est de réussir à maintenir une vitesse de course de 4,2 secondes le 40 yards en 1 minutes. » Sena n'était pas très sûr de ses capacité mais elle voulait bien s'entraîner avec son double. Cela lui rappelait les leçon de Riku, ce qui la rendait nostalgique.

«Bien si tu fais cela, le chien de l'enfer ne te poursuivra pas avant un moment. » Dit -elle en souriant.

« Le chien de l'enfer ? Tu me fait marché n'est ce pas... C'est impossible qu'il existe... » Dit-elle inquiet alors que son aîné était compatissante.

Après avoir fait du jogging pendant 1 heures et une pause de quelque minutes Eri inventa un petit jeu pour la faire progresser.

« Nous finirons par un petit jeu à chaque fin de jogging, le but du jeu et de ne pas te faire attraper par moi, tu ne dois pas sortir de la zone résidentiel et fait très attention au tournant pour ne pas bousculer quelqu'un. Pour commencer je te laisse 20 secondes d'avance. Si tu arrive à m'échapper plus d'une minutes tu gagne. Le compte à rebours commence quand les 20 secondes d'avance sont terminé. Tu as compris Sena ? »

« Euh oui... juste une question... si tu m'attrape avant... et que je perd... »

« Alors tu pourras refaire la tentative autant de fois que tu veux, par contre si je t'attrape en moins de 30 secondes tu devras courir avec moi qui te traîne avec une corde jusqu'à ce que tes jambes soit à leur limites. » Dit-elle avec le sourire. Sena était mortifié, elle se demandait qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle deviennent comme ça dans le futur.

Au commencement du jeu bien que Sena ai essayé de lui échapper, elle n'as pu faire plus de 30 secondes sans être attraper. Et bien sûr elle a du courir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait accroché à Eri qui courrait à 4,3 secondes le 40 yards. A cause de cela, elle s'effondra en quelque secondes, ne pouvant plus sentir ses jambes et essoufflé au possible.

L'entraînement commençait tôt le matin, elle passait la plus par de son temps à courir pendant ces vacances. Après le jeu, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais le soir elle devait apprendre les règles du jeu d'un sport qui lui était totalement inconnu. En montrant quelque vidéo sur le net et en lisant quelque magasine Eri lui fait découvrir un tout nouveau monde.

Au première vue, elle trouvait le sport trop violent, brutal et incompréhensible. Mais lorsqu'elle regarde et écoute Eri parler de se sport, elle ne pouvais que trouver de la curiosité. Pourquoi est-elle si passionné dans ce sport.

« Dit Eri, comment as tu commencer à joué au football ? Qu'est ce qui ta intéressée dans se sport ? »

« Et bien, j'ai été plus ou moins forcé à joué, mais au final j'ai adoré ça. Comment te dire... la première fois que j'ai joué au football pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je me suis sentie utile. Et pas dans la façon ou... je devais faire le larbin pour la racaille. Je veux dire... pour une fois on avait besoin de moi, dans l'équipe je me suis sentie indispensable et cela m'a enivrée. Puis le désir de gagner et de me surpasser et venu. Je voulais à tout pris être digne de la confiance que me porte mes amis et mes rivaux. Maintenant ce sport qui m'a tout donné et une partie de moi, c'est beaucoup trop marrant de courir librement, sans que personne ne puisse t'attraper. »

Par le discours d'Eri le cœur de Sena s'emballe « Mais tu n'a jamais eu peur de la douleur quand tu te fait plaquer. » Eri sourit en regardant Sena chaleureusement « Bien sûr que si, j'ai eu peur la première fois, comme la deuxième fois, mais au final je me suis rendu compte que je préféré cette douleur... que celle infligé par des racailles qui voulait passé leur nerf sur quelqu'un. Je préfère être attaqué par des personnes de valeur que des lâches qui s'en prenne au faible. Et puis cette douleur me donne la motivation d'aller plus vite et de dépasser mes limites afin de ne plus ressentir cette douleur. Cependant souviens toi d'une chose Sena, tu ne fuit pas l'ennemi, tu le distance et le dépasse. » Sena hoche la tête le cœur battant les yeux pleine d'espoir et de motivation. Elle était également pleine d'anticipation sur sa vie lycéenne.

'Je suis impatiente de commencer les cours. Je pris pour me faire beaucoup d'amis, de vrai amis.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Problème d'être aussi rapide que le temps.**

**Chapitre 4 : Le point de départ pour une chauve souris parti 1.**

Après les deux semaines de vacance Sena sortie de chez elle rejoindre Mamori au lycée Deimon. Très nerveuse quant à ses résultats pour son admission, elle pria pour sa réussite.

Mamori à l'entré du lycée se précipite vers Sena et l'amène directement au tableau.

« Quel est ton numéro Sena ? »

« 21...» Dit elle tenant son numéro avec ses mains tremblante.

Mamori regarde le tableau contrairement à Sena qui fixait le sol nerveuse. « Sena regarde tu es admise. C'est super. » Dit sa grande sœur en la serrant dans ses bras, elle ci était joyeuse à l'idée d'être de nouveau dans le même école que sa chère petite sœur.

« Nous serons enfin dans la même école Sena,...Ah attend moi là, je vais te chercher un livret sur l'école. » Dit elle en partant en vitesse.

Alors que Sena se retourne pour voir les cerisier en fleur, elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Eri sur son futur. Tout était silencieux, elle était en paix, quelqu'un vient soudainement l'interrompre en la portant et en la lançant en l'air.

« Félicitation pour ton admission ! Ya-Ha ! » Dit un blond au longue oreille pointue. Alors qu'il la pose avec un autre garçon à côté de lui qui lui était plutôt enrobé contrairement à l'aspect mince du blond. Celui ci lui tendis un téléphone et lui souriait « Tiens je te prête mon téléphone, annonce cette bonne nouvelle à tes parents. » Sena le pris et le remercia, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait une drôle d'impression en face du blond. Elle composa le numéro du fixe, avant même que quelqu'un décroche, la blonde lui prend le téléphone des mains.

Elle regarde la blonde avec interrogation, sa vue fut soudainement bouché par sa sœur qui s'était précipité ici.

« Hiruma, n'intimide pas Sena ! »

« Tch, la fichu délégué et là ! bon de toute façon j'ai tous ce que je veux. » Dit-il en partant chercher d'autre proie.

Mamori prend soudainement les épaule de Sena pour savoir si elle allait bien, après s'être assuré qu'Hiruma ne lui avait encore rien fait elle prévient sa Kohai de la dangerosité de l'elfe blond. Sena effrayé par ce que venait de dire Mamori avait oublié que le blond portait l'uniforme de football sur lui. Mais elle voulais toujours s'informer au près d'Eri pour être en sécurité.

Après être rentré chez elle, la surprise était de voir sa famille qui lui avait préparé une fête pour son admission. Elle était heureuse de l'attention, recevant un téléphone portable de son père et des câlins de sa mère et d'Eri. Au final, elle oublia complètement de lui demander des informations sur ce fameux Hiruma.

« Set, Hut,hut !»

Le lendemain matin après son jogging du matin avec Eri, le jeu commence et Sena couru aussi vite qu'elle put, faisant des virage serré pour tenter de prendre plus de distance. Tandis qu'Eri courait au même rythme, pas plus vite que le 4,2 secondes mais avec la même dextérité dans les virages.

Durant sa formation Sena tentait même de passer par les arbres du parc pour ralentir Eri, voulant à tout pris gratter les secondes pour ne pas subir la pénalité. En plus elle voulait à tout pris réussir à lui échapper pendant toute une minutes pour prouvé sont désir de changer.

Dans un carrefour résidentiel, elle entendis des pas qui ce rapproche, se souvenant de plusieurs accrochage très gênant avec des passants Sena fit plus attention à l'environnement qui l'entourait. En attendant le bon moment Sena réussit à esquivé le passant sans même le toucher et s'éloigne d'avantage d'Eri. Celle ci était à distance de quelque mètre d'elle et du passant, alors qu'elle souriait fière de l'exploit que venait de faire Sena elle fut choqué de sentir une pression. En regardant droit devant elle, elle pouvait voir le dos du passant qui c'était retourné pour voir Sena courir. Ce dit passant n'était autre que Seijuro Shin qui avait dans ces yeux une détermination farouche d'attraper la cible qui ce présentait devant lui.

En quelque secondes la course entre Eri et Sena à fini par une Sena poursuivie par Shin et Eri qui les suit pour voir comment ça va ce terminer.

Sena sentie une menace s'approcher de son dos, elle se retourna pour voir le passant lui courir après. Ses yeux était déterminé à l'attraper, Sena avait peur de lui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il la poursuivait alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour s'échapper, mais la fatigue se faisait sentir, ses jambes brûlait alors que l'homme ce rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Ils était près de la rivière quand il la finalement plaqué au sol. Cependant en dernier recours elle c'était mise sur l'herbe pour atténuer les dégâts, bien que l'attaque lui ai fait encore plus mal que la chute.

L'homme au dessus d'elle, se releva doucement et s'aperçoit de ce qu'il avait fait. En voyant la jeune fille qui haletait à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur de ses côtes. Il se relevait tout de suite d'elle et lui tend la main.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir plaqué. Je n'ai pas pu m'en n'empêcher en te voyant courir. » Sena ne compris pas, en tenant son ventre elle regarde étrangement son agresseur.

_Est ce une habitude pour lui de plaquer les gens au hasard ?_

Chaque respiration était difficile, mais elle parvient à lui demander avec un sifflement de douleur.

« Pourquoi ? » à première vue il ne semble pas être un voyou qui voulais l'intimider, mais son action n'était pas non plus très polie. (Dit-elle alors qu'elle lui est passé devant si soudainement XD)

« Je suis habitué à plaqué les coureurs sur le terrain. Mon corps à réagit instinctivement en te voyant courir. » Puis il la regarde sérieusement alors qu'il superposait le mystérieux 21 à la carrure de la jeune fille. Mais ne parviens pas à faire de concordance avec la petit fille frêle qui est devant lui, d'environs 2 ans plus jeune.

« Tu es rapide... mais tu manque d'endurance...»

Sena hoche la tête en repensant à se que lui avait dit Eri. « Je sais, j'y travaille. » Dit elle en se grattant timidement la tête.

Bien que déçu de ne pas avoir retrouvé celui qui la battu, il réussit à se consoler par le fait de trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi rapide que lui.

«Je me nomme Shin Seijuro, je cours également tout les jours vers ici. Veux tu courir avec moi, tout les matin, j'aimerais te voir progresser. »

« Hein ?! » Dit Sena surprise et en même temps embarrasser. Pourquoi un inconnu s'intéresse tant à elle.

« Je veux me mesuré encore à toi » Dit il de façon neutre, alors que Sena pâlit alors que sa douleur aux côte la démangeait. Soudain le téléphone de Sena sonna se qui était une bénédiction pour elle.

« Excuser moi...un instant... » Puis s'éloigna un peu de lui et décrocha.

Au bout de l'appareil se trouvait Eri qui était à seulement quelque mètre d'eux cacher par un arbre.

«Moshi moshi... »

« Eri tu es où ? » dit-elle en voulant à tout pris avoir de l'aide.

« Je suis proche mais je ne peux pas me montré. Enfin pas devant Shin-san... »

« Hein ? Tu le connais ? »

« Oui, il est l'as des Ojo White Knight et le meilleurs secondeur du Japon. » « Quoi ? » Dit elle en regardant Shin qui la fixait du regard. Elle détourne vite les yeux.

« Le truc c'est que je l'ai rencontré le deuxième jour ou je suis arrivé ici et je l'ai en quelque sorte battu. Le problème c'est que même si j'avais mon Eyeshield à se moment là, il me reconnaîtra avec ma structure musculaire... »

En allant de surprise en surprise Sena se résigna sur le fait qu'Eri ne pouvais pas l'aider. En raccrochant elle se tourne vers Shin.

« Je suis désolé...Eto pour l'attente... je suis désolé je ne peux pas m'entraîner avec toi...Eto Eto...C'est parce que je vais bientôt rejoindre un club et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de courir seul ou avec quelqu'un » Alors qu'elle bégayait pour ne pas décevoir Shin elle le regarde et lui dit.

« Mais nous nous rencontrerons sur le terrain Shin-san j'en suis sûr. »Dit-elle après avoir décoller pour ne pas avoir un autre interrogatoire. Elle lui fait signe d'un au revoir de la main puis partie sans crié gars. Avec cette promesse Shin n'avait pas à la poursuivre, déjà satisfait que la jeune fille soit dans un club de football américain.

« Nous nous reverrons sûrement sur le terrain » Dit-il en serrant ses points de détermination à progresser. Maintenant il n'avait pas qu'un seul rival mais deux, le mystérieux 21 et cette fille. En y repensant il n'avait toujours pas son nom. Il laissa tomber en se disant qu'il le saura tôt ou tard.

Pour l'instant Sena se retrouva chez elle essoufflé, alors qu'une main lui tapote les cheveux.

« Désolé de ne pas être venu en aide, mais je dois te félicité... tu as réussit. » Dit Eri en lui montrant le chronomètre qui indiquait une minutes et 3 secondes.

« Le chronos c'est arrêter au moment ou Shin ta attrapé, bien qu'il ta eu, tu as déjà franchis la ligne d'arrivé alors tu as gagné Sena. » A ce moment Sena sourit satisfait, sentant une douce chaleur lui venir du cœur. Elle l'avait fait, elle a accompli une chose seul et sans l'aide de sa sœur. Elle l'avait fait pour elle et pour personne d'autre.

En pensant à cela, toute la force de son corps la quitter et tomba, mais son visage ne laisse place à aucune inquiétude, elle était simplement heureuse. Avant le petit déjeuner Eri lui mettait de la pommade et lui donnait des anti douleurs pour la journée.

Elle ne savait que trop bien, qu'il était difficile de supporter un tacle de Shin surtout sans les protections approprié. Malheureusement Sena ne pouvait pas sauter le premier jour de classe, elle s'y rendait et grâce au soin et aux médicaments elle n'avait presque plus mal.

Eri la souhaita bonne chance pour son premier jour, le seul conseil qu'elle lui a donné était de bien s'amuser. Oubliant le fait que la rencontre avec ses ancien coéquipier n'avait pas donné une bonne impression. Eri regarde Sena partir avec un soupçon de tristesse et d'envie, elle aurait tant aimé retrouvé les Devil Bats. Joué encore avec eux, rire avec eux et accomplir leur rêve ensemble. Elle l'avait déjà vécu c'est moment, mais elle n'en avait toujours pas assez. Depuis la fin de leur études les Devil Bats ce sont séparé pour vivre leur vies. Certains sont devenu professionnel comme elle et d'autre ce sont reconvertis dans diverse métier. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont commencer à fonder une famille et certain préfère s'abstenir à cause de leur travail.

Ce qui n'a pas arranger les chose était qu'ils était séparé par un vaste étendu d'eau, ne pouvant pas se voir facilement. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu tout le monde réunie remontait à très longtemps, peut être même à un an ou deux. Et encore Hiruma restait injoignable et introuvable comme à son habitude. Le seul moment ou elle pouvait le trouvé était dans des équipes professionnel, mais là encore il en changeait comme de chemise.

Elle a toujours voulu le remercié de l'avoir fait découvrir le football, combien même le diable détestait qu'ont voit de bonne chose en lui.

En regardant dans la ruelle vide, Eri était toujours planté là à rêvasser au bon souvenir. Sa mère l'interrompe et lui demande de rentré. Obéissant elle rentre en se demandant, si la raison de son voyage dans le temps était pour ne plus avoir de regret. Comment revenir à son époque, si ce n'est pas cela.

En cherchant sur internet, elle n'avait rien trouvé à par les centaines de light novel qui parle d'un autre monde...etc. Elle soupire, elle ne pouvais même pas les prendre comme référence, car dans la plus par d'entre eux, le héro ne veux pas retourné chez lui.

En soupirant elle ferme l'ordinateur pour faire des recherche plus approfondie à la bibliothèque municipal.

Pendant ce temps au Lycée Deimon, Sena ce retrouve dans sa classe, effrayé par 3 intimidateurs placer juste à côté et derrière elle. Elle se demandait si Eri avait bien dit la vérité sur le fait de ce faire de vrai ami. Alors que la pause déjeuner commence, elle fut interpeller par les 3 voyou leur demandant de faire leur course.

_'Au final tout cette entraînement n'a servie à rien, je suis quand même leur larbin.'_

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la sandwicherie, elle fut horrifié de voir qu'il n'en restait plus rien. Et dans cette situation inévitable, les trois voyou l'amena à un local abandonné pour lui passé un t'abat. Elle est sauvé par un grand jeune homme enrobé qui avait fait fuir les voyou par la seul force de ses bras.

Toute fois le garçon était devenu peiné et commença à pleuré, ce sentant mal à l'aise Sena vient lui parler.

« Excusez moi...tout vas bien ? » Dit-elle en lui donnant un mouchoir, le jeune homme par on ne sais quel miracle redevenu joyeux, l'invita dans le local de son club. (Le fameux local abandonné). Il lui servit une tasse de thé et une part de gâteau avant de faire les présentation.

« Je m'appelle Kurita Ryokan, je suis le line backer des Devil Bats de Deimon, enchanter de faire ta connaissance. »

« Ano, je m'appelle Kobayakawa Sena...Eto je suis en première année...Enchanté de te rencontré Kurita sempai. » Dit Sena, un peu gêné.

« Alors tu t'intéresse au football américain Kobayakawa chan. » Dit il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Sena détourne le regard, elle pouvait que trop se souvenir de ses yeux, se sont les même yeux qu'Eri quand elle parlait du football américain.

« Ont peu dire ça... » Elle devient alors de plus en plus curieuse sur la passion qui anime ces deux personnes. Elle pouvait dire que Kurita était doux et gentille et pas du genre à joué à un sport aussi violent. Alors qu'elle pensait cela Kurita faisait un petit discours animé sur son sport favori puis fini par mettre une cassette vidéo dans le magnétoscope.

En regardant le match qui se joue à la télé, elle pouvait voir le fameux Shin à l'action, elle était admiratif envers sa force et avait aussi pitié des adversaires de Shin qui se tordait de douleur à cause de son placage. Elle l'avait vécu pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui pour savoir que cela faisait vraiment mal. Rien que de voir cela, lui donnait des douleur fantomatique au côte.

Elle remarque que l'équipe rouge était en mauvaise posture, repérant même les défauts des joueurs. C'était comme voir des adultes joué avec des enfants, quand l'ont voit la grande disparité des joueur adverse avec l'équipe rouge. Elle pouvait même dire que seul les numéro 1, 11 et 77 méritait des éloges. Alors qu'elle commentait dans sa tête, elle fini par sortir une remarque sans faire exprès.

«C'est un match unilatéral... »

«Oui, comme tu le vois...Ojo est vraiment fort ont a rien pu faire. » Dit il déprimer. Sena s'en aperçoit et panique.

« Ah désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça...c'est...Eto »

« C'est bon, je sais que nous ne sommes pas bon dans c'est conditions. Pour te dire la vérité, nous ne sommes que deux dans le club. Il y a moi le linebacker et Hiruma le Quaterback, nous recrutons encore les autres joueurs. Jamais nous n'abandonnerons, nous nous sommes promis de gagner la Chrismas Bowl cette année. »

Sena fut surprise quand Kurita se lève soudainement avec détermination. « Ano...vous n'avez pas un kicker dans l'équipe...tu sais ce numéro 11... » Kurita se remet dans sa chaise déprimé.

« Il a quitter l'école... » Sena voulant réconforter Kurita et réparé son manque de tacts lui demande timidement.

« Est ce que les filles peuvent joué ?...» Dit-elle en repensant à ce qu'Eri lui a demander de faire pour échapper une nouvelle fois à un danger potentielle. Est ce que le danger qu'elle parlait était en rapport avec Hiruma, elle commençait déjà à le regretté alors que le grand homme était excité comme une puce.

« Oui les filles peuvent joué, même si très peux veulent y joué à cause de la violence du jeu. Sena es que tu veux joué par hasard ? » Dit il les yeux qui étincelait, de ce fait Sena ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et hocha simplement la tête. Kurita la porta soudainement la faisant virevolter pour exprimer sa joie.

Au final, elle reçut un nouveau numéro dans son répertoire hormis sa famille et Mamori. Elle était contente d'avoir un ami, elle ne s'aperçoit pas que les 3 voyou de sa classe l'ont prise pour cible.

Ils se mirent sur son passage et l'interpella « Alors tu es devenu ami avec ce gros porc, file nous vite son numéro et ont te laissera tranquille. »

« Qu'est ce que vous lui vouliez ? » Dit Sena paniqué en serrant son téléphone.

« Nous voulons juste lui faire payé pour se qu'il nous a fait se midi. Regarde la cicatrice que je porte et si je racontais au flic que ce gros porc m'a fait cela. Tu ne pense pas que ce serais marrant de voir son visage quand il sera privé de tournois de son football de merde. »

Sena avait peur, mais en se souvenant de la passion que Kurita porte à se sport, elle voulait protéger sont tout premier ami. Elle serre fort son téléphone, elle sent ses côtes bouillir et se souviens de parole qu'Eri lui a dit à propos de la douleur engendré par le sport et celle laisser par les lâches.

« Jamais ! je ne laisserais jamais mon amis ce faire salir par des lâche comme vous. » Dit elle en lançant un sprint et les esquives.

Les trois voyou commença à poursuivre leur cible aussi bien qu'ils le peuvent. Mais hélas la jeune fille était très rapide, elle n'a pas hésiter une secondes à slalomé entre les passants lors d'un festival, la douleurs de ses côtes se ravivait à chaque virage qu'elle faisait. Bien que cela ne la pas ralentie pour autant, elle continue de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pu, cette exploit, seul le diable de Deimon en était témoin. Avec des yeux écarquillé à la découverte de ce diamant à l'état brute qui venait de lui filer sous les yeux, il ne tarde pas à suivre en se postant en hauteur pour voir tout le déroulement de l'action.

La voyant faire une feinte à l'homme au lunette qui l'attendait à la gare, jusqu'à son touché dans le train. Il fut excité par ce qu'il venait de trouvé et lança immédiatement son plan recrutement forcer sur la crevette.


	5. Chapter 5

**Problème d'être aussi rapide que le temps.**

**Chapitre 5 : Le point de départ pour une chauve sourit partie 2.**

Le soir même Sena discute de sa journée avec Eri qui n'était pas vraiment surprise. « Au tu veux parler de Jumonji, Kuroki et Togano...ne t'en fais pas pour eux. On ne dirais pas, la première fois que tu les rencontres mais ils sont sympas quand tu les connais. Par contre je ne vais pas te reprocher d'avoir peur de Hiruma... comment te dire …. reste du bon côté et il ne t'arrivera rien. »

« Attend ! alors pourquoi j'ai rejoins le club de football si Hiruma est là bas. Jamais j'aurais une vie paisibles avec lui...Même Mamo nee m'a prévenu de sa dangerosité. »

« Parce qu'il est le seul à voir en toi à par Shin-san ton vrai potentielle. Sinon rassure toi, si tu tes bien inscrite au club alors il ne pointeras pas ses pistolets sur toi demain. Enfin je crois... »

« Et pour les trois qui m'ont attaqué ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il veulent s'en prendre encore à moi ? »

« Si tu es du côté de Hiruma le diable de Deimon, tu ne cours aucun risque. » Dit elle en se souvenant que le diable les avait tenu à l'écart et même forcer un moment à rejoindre l'équipe.

Alors que les deux parlaient du diable celui ci avait un sixième sens et du haut d'un gratte ciel il leva un sourcil. «Bizarre quelqu'un doit parler de moi... Peu importe je sais où habite cette fichu crevette. Je vais juste attendre qu'elle sorte de chez elle pour la kidnappé. Kekeke »

Le lendemain matin Sena et Eri sortie comme à leur habitude très tôt le matin pour leur jogging et leur jeu qui avait évoluer à chaque progrès que Sena faisait. Il avait même commencer à joué un petite jeu du chat et de la sourit, montrant à Sena chaque astuce et technique qu'elle peux utiliser avec son corps actuel. Puis après avoir bien suer, elles retournent 20 minutes avant le début de cours pour que Sena puisse se doucher et déjeuner.

Cacher dans une allée, Hiruma guette la maison de Sena, ne s'attendant pas à voir celle ci rentré de chez elle en compagnie d'une jeune femme lui ressemblant.

_Kekeke quelle coïncidence._

Dit Hiruma avec un sourire diabolique, il note cette information sur son cahier noire et attend toujours que sa cible principal ressort de chez elle.

Lors de sa rencontre avec Eri, il avait chercher dans sa banque de donné si il avait quelque chose sur elle. Mais rien ne lui venait, c'était pas faute d'essayé de découvrir qui elle était dans les donnés de la police mais là aussi toujours rien.

Il avait fini par abandonner, quand le jour de la rentré il a vu Sena qui ressemblait trait pour train à la fameuse inconnu.

En obtenant son numéro de fixe et son adresse il n'avait plus qu'à s'informer des membres de sa famille. Mais oublia en voyant celle ci courir devant lui avec une vitesse de pointe alors qu'elle se faufilait entre la foule très facilement.

' Elle doit y être pour quelque chose.'

Il trouvait cela dommage de ne pas pouvoir la recruter également comme secrétaire ou manager de l'équipe. Mais peut-être peut-il la prendre comme entraîneuse temporaire, le temps de faire venir Doburosuku. Elle avait les connaissance requise pour un tel travail, en plus de bien connaître la crevette.

En sortant de ses penser au claquement de la porte Sena sort pour se rendre au lycée comme si de rien n'était. Hiruma s'approche d'elle doucement puis l'attache soudainement avec une corde pour la porter jusqu'au local du club. Sur le trajet elle le questionne effrayé sur ce qui allait lui arrivé.

«Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ou m'emmène vous ? Lâchez moi ! A l'aide ! »

« La ferme fucking Chibi, je t'amènes au club de football, que tu vas t'empresser de rejoindre. »

Sena se tut un moment puis lui dit en soupirant. «Je...Je fais déjà partie de ton club...Hiruma san... je suis votre nouveau running back... Kurita sempai ne t'as pas prévenu. » A ce moment Hiruma s'arrête, puis sortie silencieusement son téléphone de sa poche. Il composa un numéro et attend que l'appel passe. Sena devient soudainement nerveuse sur l'épaule du blond toujours ligoter comme une chenille.

«Putain de gros ! pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu que tu avais recruter quelqu'un ? Attend que j'arrive et te botte le cul. Tch... » Il raccroche en déversant plusieurs malédiction à la chaîne.

« Quel gaspillage de temps... » Sena qui était effrayé par les saute d'humeur du blond se tait un moment n'osant pas lui demander de la relâcher. Puis le blond la dépose à l'entré du lycée en lui disant de le suivre et de ne pas s'échapper. Sena hoche la tête et arrive au local du club qui était toujours dans un triste état. Kurita a eu droit à un coup de pied au cul comme l'avait promis le blond avant de tendre un uniforme à Sena.

« Met le » dit il en sortant du local avec Kurita. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle sort en uniforme de football avec une visière sur le casque. Quand elle avait vu le maillot et le casque elle sentie heureuse de voir que c'était pratiquement la même tenu que celle d'Eri.

'Alors c'est comme ça que tout à commencer... '

« Cool le 21 avec la visière Hiruma. » Dit Kurita au diable, celui ci fit un sourire machiavélique en la pointant du doigt.

« Désormais ton nom sera Eyeshield 21, quand tu mettras se casque tu ne seras plus Kobayakawa Sena. »

« Bien l'heure de classe va pas tarder, vous pouvez partir demain venez tôt pour une réunion d'équipe. »

«Ano... Excuse moi Hiruma san mais on ne devrais pas chercher des joueurs le plus tôt possible... le tournois du printemps et pour après demain non ? » Kurita était paniqué à la nouvelle, alors que Hiruma leva un sourcil.

«Tu es drôlement bien informé fucking Chibi... »

Sena regarde le sol gêné. « C'est...parce que … Ano... » A ce moment Hiruma compris que ce n'était pas elle qui c'était informé, mais peut être bien cette nana.

« Bien fucking Chibi, tu seras aussi secrétaire du club. Quand tu ne seras pas Eyeshield, tu seras la secrétaire, c'est compris. » Sena hoche la tête mortifié.

« Très bien, dans ce cas ton premier travail et de recruter des joueurs pour le tournois. Tu peux aller chercher dans les autres club ont à l'autorisation du directeur. »

Sena hoche la tête effrayé par l'énorme mission qu'on vient de lui donné. Kurita sourit et lui tape les épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas Sena chan, je vais t'aider. »

Hiruma sourit puis lança un pari « très bien celui qui en ramène moins de trois aura une pénalité. » Dit-il avec sadisme.

'Je pense savoir comment je suis devenu comme Eri dans le futur.'

Pense t-elle en pleurant intérieurement.

Elle sortie du club pour se rendre en classe, étrangement les 3 voyou de la classe la laissèrent tranquille comme l'avais prédit Eri.

A la pause déjeuner, Sena se précipite au toilette pour demander de l'aide à Eri mais se ravisa en ne voulant pas toujours compté sur quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider. Elle pris sont courage à deux mains et alla au club de basket a la fin des cours.

« Excusez moi... » Dit elle en ouvrant la porte timidement.

« Oui c'est pourquoi » Dit un mec à l'intérieur.

« Je suis la secrétaire du club de football américain, ..je ...je suis venu demander de l'aide car nous manquons de joueur pour participer au tournois du printemps. »

« Hein ? Pas intéressé... »Dit un premier année suivit d'un autre. L'aîné des deux basketteur se figea puis réprimande son kohai.

« Tu es inconscient, si tu refuse le club de football américain attend toi aux représailles d'Hiruma. » Les deux jeune garçons se regardent puis s'interrogea sur le nom du diable.

« Vous ne le connaissait pas encore ?! Personne ne vous a prévenu qui dirige cette école ? » Après avoir décrit Hiruma sans dire le nom du dit diable, il répond à Sena.

« Je vous aiderais... »Dit il alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille avec pitié. « Ce dois être dur pour toi, mais fais de ton mieux. » Sena cru qu'il parlait des recrutements alors le remercia et sortie pour chercher d'autre membre. Elle se fait rejeter par le club de ping pong puis alla vers le club d'athlétisme.

Sena était maintenant effrayé par la réputation qu'avait son capitaine tyrannique. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de chose sur lui et se demandait si elle allait subir elle aussi du chantage si elle se rebellait. En toquant à la salle du club d'athlétisme, quelqu'un lui ouvre, c'était un jeune homme mince et sans présence.

Elle redemande de l'aide et heureusement celui ci accepta, cette personne était pour Sena la seul personne normal qu'elle a rencontré. Il avait même le courage de profiter de la situation pour recruter dans leur club s'il trouve quelque personne avec du potentiel.

« Alors quand aura lieu le tournois ? »

« C'est après demain. » Dit Sena, mais Ishimaru était un peu pris de cours. « Ah mince, si c'est après demain, je vais devoir commencer à distribué les flyers aujourd'hui pour terminé dans les temps. Je vais devoir m'y mettre maintenant. »

« Encore désolé pour les souci que l'ont vous cause. » Dit Sena mal à l'aise... « Si tu veux je peux toujours aider pour ton travail. Comme cela tu n'as pas à séché ton club. » Dit-elle en souriant. Ishimaru accepte la gentillesse de Sena et lui demande de le rejoindre après le club au local à vélo.

Après cela, elle allait voir le club de base ball, elle pouvait entendre le son de la batte tapant la balle puis en s'approchant de plus près le grillage, elle remarque un jeune garçon ressemblant à un singe qui attrape la balle très facilement. Alors que le coach lui hurle de lancer la balle, celui lança dans la direction opposé des joueurs.

En entrant, elle s'avance timidement vers l'entraîneur. Effrayé par la sévérité du professeur, elle ne pouvais que l'appeler d'une toute petite voix.

L'un des titulaire la capte et informe leur coach, celui ci s'approche de la jeune fille et lui demande ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, pendant l'entraînement sensei, je suis la secrétaire du club de football américain... nous avons un tournois dans pas longtemps et nous demandons de l'aide aux club pour avoir des joueurs. » Le coach leva un sourcil, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvais pas refusé la demande de Hiruma de lui fournir des joueur, malheureusement le jour du tournois du printemps était le même jour que le match amical avec un autre lycée dans laquelle il ont une très grande rivalité.

Il regardait ces joueurs puis se décida en regardant un en particulier. « C'est d'accord, je vais te prêté quelque joueurs. RAIMON ! Viens ici ! »

A l'appelle le garçon à tête de singe s'approche d'eux. « Oui coach ! »

« A partir de demain tu vas aider le club de football américain jusqu'à la fin de leur tournois. Tu es exempté d'entraînement jusque là. »

« Mais coach, sans entraînement comment je pourrais être d'attaque pour les sélections d'équipe. »

« Fait le juste, tu seras plus utile au football américain qu'au base ball. Tu ne sais qu'attraper, tu ne peux ni lancer ni frapper de la batte. » A cette discussion, Sena ce sentie mal pour le jeune garçon qui a été durement critiqué par son coach.

« Mais coach, j'aime le base ball au Max. Je veux devenir le meilleur receveur comme Honjou. »

«Tu peux toujours l'être au football americain, nous n'avons pas besoin de spécialisé, nous se qu'ont cherche ces des joueurs polyvalent qui peuvent attraper, lancer et frapper. » Même si Sena n'avait rien à dire sûr la logique leçon du coach, elle ne pouvais pas accepter un professeur qui désillusionnait le rêve de quelqu'un.

Le coach fit comprendre à Sena et a Raimon que la conversation était terminé et leur demande de sortir. Sena ne pouvais plus supporter la tension, alors elle s'incline vers le garçon qui était choqué et triste.

« Je suis désolé, tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du demandé de l'aide au coach à cause de moi tu... ont ta forcer à nous aider... Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit elle alors qu'elle était à moitié en larme. A cause de cela Raimon paniqua et tenta de consoler la jeune fille.

« C'est bon, ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que le coach m'ait viré, la sélection n'a même pas débuté. Je crois que ces un plan Max pour me tester, ce dois être ça... »

Sena était inquiète par le dénie du garçon, alors qu'il se promène au alentour du terrain de football.

«Je m'appelle Kobayakawa Sena, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Monta...» Dit elle en lisant son nom sur l'uniforme.

«Je ne m'appelle pas Monta, ça ce lit Raimon Taro. »

« Euh...désolé...mais tu tes trompé de kanji... » Dit elle.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ou elle les passait à lui prévenir du lieu et de l'heure du rendez vous ainsi que des règles de base. Elle le quitta pour rejoindre Ishimaru au local à vélo, celui ci venait d'arrivé quand Sena le chercha. Elle pris la moitié des flyers et la moitié de carte d'Ishimaru pour séparé leur tache. En courant de droite à gauche, elle mit des flyers à chaque boite au lettre aussi vite pour qu'elle le put. Elle était heureuse d'avoir amené trois volontaire pour le tournois, avec Ishimaru, cela ferais quatre. Fière de ses efforts et un peu embêté que la réputation de Hiruma avait joué un grand jeu là dedans.

Si elle devait compter les réelle personnes volontaire qu'elle avait alors cela n'était que d'une personne. En haletant elle rejoins Ishimaru quand elle réussi à vidé tout les flyers qu'elle avait en main.

« Tu as déjà fini ? Tu ne les à pas jeter j'espère ? »

Sena secoue la tête dégoûté par l'acte en lui même, Ishimaru sourit quand à la sincérité de sa Kohai et allait divisé son salaire mais Sena refuse en n'espérant autre chose que son aide pour le tournois.

Le soir en rentrant comme à son habitude Sena raconte sa journée à Eri qui fut surprise du déroulement imprévu. « Je vois alors tu as fait rentré Monta plus tôt que prévu, je suis si fière de toi.»

« Tu connais Monta...sa veux dire qu'il va vraiment faire partie de l'équipe ? » Dit Sena étonné.

« Oui, mais c'était difficile de le faire changer son sport de prédilection. Il aime tellement le base ball. Mais il sera recaler par le coach et perdra ses rêve, à l'époque je l'ai demandé si être le meilleur receveur était obligé que ce soit seulement au base ball. Après il y avait aussi l'aide de Mamo nee et de Hiruma... Enfin tu sais comment ça ce passe avec lui, vu que tu en a fais les frais. » Sena hoche la tête.

« Ah, oui. Tiens aujourd'hui je suis aller récolter quelque informations sur la prochaine équipe que tu affronteras. » Eri tend un bloque note à Sena. « J'ai aussi répertorier quelque conseil que tu devras faire attention en temps que secrétaire. » Sena était bouche bée, elle regarde Eri. « Eri, tu ressemble à Mamo nee, es tu vraiment mon moi du futur. » Eri hausse les épaules.

« Que veux tu, j'ai toujours été influençable et j'essaye de m'adapter à tout les cas de figure. Imagine toi, d'avoir un Hiruma dans l'équipe adverse. Cela demande beaucoup de préparation, physiquement et surtout mentalement. » Dit elle dépiter en se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait du subir quand le diable était à Sankyodai et elle à Emma. «Une équipe composé de Hiruma, Agon et Yamoto ne devrais jamais existé pour le bien de l'humanité. »

Sena ne savait pas qui était les deux autres mais en voyant le teint pâles de Eri, elle redoutait du pire.

«Bon je te regarderais de loin pour voir comment tu te débrouille lors du tournois. Fait de ton mieux Sena. »

Le lendemain matin, Sena allait au lycée avec sa sœur Mamori qui devait aller plus tôt à cause de son poste au conseil de discipline. «Sena pourquoi vas tu à l'école si tôt. » Dit-elle.

« Ah, je ne t'ai pas dis, j'ai rejoins le club de football américain. »

« Quoi ?! Le football americain ? Mais c'est là ou est Hiruma. Sena je t'ai dis de ne pas l'approcher. »

« Je sais mais Kurita et si gentille et Hiruma n'est pas si méchant comme ils le disent, il est juste effrayant. » Dit elle.

« Mais Sena pourquoi as tu choisi un sport aussi violent et dangereux, ce n'est pas pour les filles. Même si je suppose que tu n'es que leur manager, c'est te rabaisser à faire les corvée de se satané Hiruma. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai Mamo nee, Hiruma ne m'intimide pas. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là si tôt le matin. »

« Nous avons une réunion stratégique dans le cadre du tournois qui approche. » A cela Mamo soupire de résignation. « Très bien, mais préviens si quoi que ce soit t'arrive. »

« Oui Mamo nee promis. » Dit elle en se séparant à l'entré de l'école. En allant au local elle découvre Kurita s'entraîner sur le terrain, Hiruma lui se trouve derrière elle et là fait sursauter à l'occasion.

«Fichu gros tu es là sacrément tôt. »

« Tiens salut Hiruma, bonjour Sena chan, j'étais tellement excité d'avoir un nouveau coéquipier que je suis venu m'entraîner à deux heures du matin. »

« C'est un abrutie » Répond le blond en souriant. « Bien fichu Chibi va te changer nous devons voir de quoi tu es capable. »

Après s'être changer, elle se retrouve avec Hiruma qui était en train de s'énerver contre Kurita pour avoir casser du matérielle. Quelque seconde plus tard, il prévoyais déjà de faire chanter le directeur pour en payé un autre. Kurita fait craque les muscle de son cou et demande de à courir pour terminer son entraînement.

« Bien ça fait longtemps qu'ont à pas fait les temps, vas y je te chronomètre. » Dit il en passant le chrono à Sena. Celle ci était curieuse de savoir de combien était la moyenne, elle voulais savoir ou elle pouvais situé sa vitesse.

« Dit Huruma san...C'est combien la vitesse moyenne pour un sportif ?» Celui ne la regarde pas, mais lui répond en regardant Kurita délimiter les 40 yards.

« Pour différencier un joueur normal d'un sprinteur il faut s'affranchir de la barrière des 5 secondes le 40 yards. A ce jour le meilleurs coureur lycéen est Shin Seijuro, il cours le 40 yards en 4,4 secondes.» Dit il d'un ton sérieux. Tandis que Sena était sans voix, Shin était vraiment quelque chose, mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle dépasse son temps de deux dixième de secondes.

« Je suis prêt Hiruma, tu peux donner le départ. » Dit Kurita au loin. Sans prévenir Hiruma sortie un fusille et tire dans le ciel pour donner le départ. A la ligne de départ Hiruma regard le temps sur le chrono et commence à botter le cul du grand garçon.

« Fucking gros, ou son passer les résultats de ton entraînement, tu es plus lent. »

« Kurita Ryokan temps 6,5 seconde... » Sena stresse en pensant que si elle faisait un mauvais temps Hiruma lui ferait pareille.

« Bien, prend en de la graine. » Dit Hiruma en se positionnant sur la ligne de départ. Sena donne le top puis il se lance dans sa course. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le démon sérieusement appliquer. Elle le chronomètre et lui dis son temps quand il arrive vers elle. Il sourire satisfait et criblait le ciel de balle fantôme pour montré sa joie. « Ya-Ha c'est un nouveau record ! »

« Ton tour » Dit il en la pointant du doigt. Sena stresser s'avance sur la ligne, elle respire fort pour se concentré. Le moment fatidique était venu pour elle, après ces trois semaines à s'entraîner avec Eri. Sa première course en temps que Devil Bats.

« Set, hut, hut ! »


End file.
